


Dépendance Olfactive

by Kause



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, I mean it's in the title, M/M, Pining, Scents & Smells, Touch-Starved
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kause/pseuds/Kause
Summary: Une fois, je ne sais par quelle folie, j’étais allé à la supérette du coin. Parcourant les rayons, je cherchais celui des parfums et déodorants. Je crois que je m’étais juré en rentrant que je ne ressortirais pas sans ma bouteille de "toi".





	Dépendance Olfactive

Je t'observais de loin, mais parfois -souvent même- j'avais l'impression que ça ne me suffisait pas, ou plus du moins. Je me demandais si tu savais que j'existais, si tu avais seulement conscience de mon regard brûlant d'envie et d'amour dans ton dos.

Ton corps m'appelait. Tes yeux qui ne me regardaient pas me rendaient fou.   
Lorsque tu bougeais, tes cuisses se contractaient sensuellement sous tes jeans, c'en était outrageant et limite indécent.   
Si tu me laissais te toucher ou ne serait ce que t'effleurer, tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Mais ça, tu ne le savais pas. 

Ta peau semblait ne demander qu'à être caressée et avait l'air douce, beaucoup trop douce pour que ma lucidité en demeure intacte. Surtout au moment de se changer pour le sport.   
Tes bras qui soulevaient ton t-shirt, comme au ralenti. Ton parfum emplissait la pièce, et mon nez aussi, et c'était comme si j'entrais en transe. Mais bien sûr, voir, sentir, mais ne pas toucher ... C'était la pire des tortures.   
Dans ces moments là, j'avais tellement envie de tes doigts, de tes jambes, de ta bouche, de ton corps que je frémissais quand je savais que j'allais avoir ces dix minutes avec toi, à demi nu, dans les vestiaires. Je me demandais toujours si cette fois, j’allais réussir à me retenir de te toucher, d’approcher mes mains de ton torse tentant et de les poser délicatement -ou pas-.

Les autres -nos camarades- s’en étaient sûrement rendus compte. Même en cours mon regard ne te quittait pas.   
Si tu savais comme je bénissais le prof qui t’envoyait au tableau. Ton petit cul -et toi- qui se dirigeait vers le devant de la salle, qui montait sur l’estrade et qui se balançait au rythme de ton écriture. Si on n’était pas en cours, avec, notamment, le prof et surtout, toute la classe, j’en aurais eu un orgasme, mais alors quelque chose de puissant. Enfin, de puissant pour moi qui était totalement et irrémédiablement fou de toi. 

Quand mes yeux se posaient sur toi et que je voyais que tu souriais, que tu riais, que tu t’amusais avec tes amis, je croyais être capable d’aller leur démonter la tête juste parce qu’ils avaient le droit d’avoir ton rire, ta voix, ton attention, ton regard.   
Souvent -un peu trop d’ailleurs- un de tes potes remarquait mon regard assassin et, forcement, te le faisait remarquer aussi.   
C’était à ce moment-là qu’enfin tu me regardais et c’était comme si le mec qui avait mis ma vie en pause avait d’un coup appuyé sur marche rapide.   
Mon cœur s’emballait, mes mains tremblaient, mes jambes flageolaient et je me sentais vivant comme jamais. J’avais l’impression d’être le noyé qui respirait sa goulée d’air salvatrice. C’était douloureux, mais tellement moins que la pseudo vie qu’il y avait avant.   
Puis je me rendais compte que je te bouffais, que je te dévorais de mes seuls yeux. Je me mettais donc, bien évidemment, à rougir et comme à chaque fois, je tournais les talons et fuyais à une allure qui frôlait la course.   
Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait et ne tue toujours pas. J’aurais été mort au moins une fois par semaine sinon.

Parfois, je me demandais si tu étais complètement aveugle ou si tu faisais semblant de ne rien voir. C’était évident que j’étais complètement dépendant de ta présence -et surtout, je commençais à m'en rendre compte, de ton odeur-. Il aurait fallu que tu sois tellement naïf pour ne pas entendre, ou ne serait-ce que remarquer, mes soupirs lorsque tu passais tout près de moi. Ton parfum, ton essence ne me quittait pas pendant, au mieux toute la journée, au pire, jusqu’au matin suivant. 

En maths, je crois que c’était le pire.   
Tu étais à côté de moi, juste à côté, si proche que je me sentais obligé, juste pour ma propre stabilité mentale, de passer l'heure la tête sur la table, les bras le long du corps, totalement immobile.   
Le prof avait, je crois, fini par s’y résoudre et ne me demandais plus de me redresser.   
Quand la cloche sonnait la fin du cours, je récupérais les cours auprès d’un mec qui semblait, lui, s'être rendu compte de mon état- et partais aussi vite que possible m’enfermer dans les toilettes.   
Dans ces moments, ma main semblait douée de volonté propre et faisait ce qu’elle avait à faire. 

Une fois, je ne sais par quelle folie, j’étais allé à la supérette du coin. Parcourant les rayons, je cherchais celui des parfums et déodorants. Je crois que je m’étais juré en rentrant que je ne ressortirais pas sans ma bouteille de "toi".   
J’avais donc parcouru en long, en large et en travers ce grand -bon d’accord, pas tant que ça, mais quand même- magasin, pour finalement, après au moins vingt minutes de va et vient dans les allées, trouver mon paradis olfactif.  
Je m’étais lancé dans l’inspection des flacons, essayant de réduire mes recherches puis j’en ai essayé un.   
Non.   
Un deuxième.  
Non plus.   
Au bout de quelques essais, et avant que le vigile ne se pointe, j’avais trouvé.   
Un récipient entier de ton odeur. Ce liquide qui aurait pu paraître banal pour n’importe qui mais qui, pour moi, représentait, à peu près, toutes mes pensées du moment.  
J’avais payé mon trésor, et j’avais couru jusqu’à chez moi, comme un fou, comme si je ne voulais pas que quelqu’un me vole ma trouvaille.   
Puis j’avais parfumé toute ma chambre de toi. Je crois que je n’avais jamais été aussi bien de toute ma courte vie de pauvre amoureux transi. Le cerveau noyé sous toi, les sens saturés de toi, j’avais l’air d’un drogué qui venait de prendre une bonne grosse dose et qui se tapait le meilleur trip de sa vie de pauvre camé dépendant.  
Sauf que, forcement, quand on vit dans une odeur, on s’y habitue, et on ne la sent plus.   
J’ai eu mal quand je m’en suis rendu compte, très mal même.

Mais voilà, un jour, tout a changé. Mon quotidien de souffrance, de désir et de frustration a pris une toute autre tournure.

En effet, pendant les deux heures de torture hebdomadaire de cette semaine là, je tremblais. Pas de peur, pas de froid, mais de désespoir.   
Mon corps était secoué de sanglots.   
J’avais craqué.   
Ta main s’était posée sur mon épaule et mes pleurs avaient redoublé. J’en avais marre, tellement marre. Je répétais cette phrase inlassablement, si bien que le prof t’a prié de m’emmener à l’infirmerie, toi, mon voisin de table, le principal, responsable de mon pétage de plomb.  
Tu m’as pris par les épaules et m’a emmené en dehors de la classe. Ton odeur était tellement, tellement présente, que je croyais que j’allais succomber à la tentation.  
Je n’avais pas tort.   
J’ai succombé.  
J’ai arrêté de trembler, de sangloter et de pleurer par la même occasion. J’ai baissé la tête et pour une fois, j’ai laissé mes pulsions prendre le dessus et évincer ma raison. Je t’ai pris par le col, toi, le sportif, face à moi, le petit gabarit, et je t’ai plaqué contre le mur, tout comme j’ai plaqué mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Mon corps contre le tien se frottait, profitait, aimait.   
Mon monde ne se résumait alors plus qu’à ton odeur remplissant mon être tout entier, ton goût dans ma bouche. Tout était tellement affolant que mes jambes menaçaient à chaque seconde de me lâcher.   
Mes dents mordillaient tes lèvres avec dévotion, quémandant plus. Ma langue cherchait à entrer pour rencontrer la tienne, ce bout de chair tentant que j’apercevais quand tu parlais.   
Tu as mis un moment à répondre, mais tu l’as fait, et ça a été cent fois meilleur. Cette fois, mes jambes m’ont laissé tombé -les traîtresses- et seul ton bras dans le creux de mes reins me tenait debout.   
Ma conscience du lycée, de la classe de l’autre coté du mur, était partie loin, au moins aussi loin que ma raison.   
Cette même raison qui m’empêchait, normalement, de faire des conneries. Des conneries dans le genre embrasser le mec que j’aime dans un couloir.   
Je le savais quelque part au fond de moi, tout au fond de moi. Je savais que je n’aurais jamais du faire ça. Je savais aussi que ça allait finir par s’arrêter. Que ta bouche allait quitter la mienne, que ta langue cesserait de danser avec la mienne, que tes lèvres s’arrêteraient de bouffer les miennes.   
Et malheureusement pour moi, ce moment arriva beaucoup plus vite que ce à quoi j’aspirais.  
Tu sais, j’aurais tué pour que tu ne t’arrêtes pas, pour que la réalité ne me revienne pas d’un coup dans la tête. Je ne le voulais tellement pas que mes hanches s’agitaient follement contre les tiennes et que mes lèvres tentaient désespérément de retrouver ta bouche.   
Mes cordes vocales se permettaient des trucs, tout à fait honteux, comme par exemple, gémir des phrases dans le genre : "Tu … Ne … Non …" Très éloquent !  
Puis tu as remonté ta main dans mon dos, y laissant une traînée brûlante, et tu m’as éloigné. Tu as osé m’éloigner de toi, de ton corps, de mon paradis. Ton odeur s'est elle aussi un peu estompée et je croyais que j’allais en mourir.   
Mais tes doigts desserrèrent les miens de sur ton t-shirt, doucement, presque tendrement, comme si tu avais peur de me casser. C'était peut être la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas m'effondrer sous le manque olfactif : ta peau sur la mienne.   
Tu as murmuré tout bas "Doucement, doucement …"   
Puis tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, une main sur mon épaule et l'autre soutenant mon menton. Je me suis senti défaillir -si c'était encore possible- quand j'ai vu le désir dans tes pupilles et ta bouche rouge d'avoir été baisée.   
"Doucement" tu as répété. Tu as inspiré une fois, puis deux, puis trois.  
Pourquoi est ce que tu ne disais rien ? J'allais paniquer si tu ne disais rien, si tu ne te décidais pas à parler. Je t'aurais juré que j'allais paniqué ! Comme cette fois où tu avais eu un accident pendant une compétition. Pareil ! Je sentais que ça venait, la panique commençait à m'envahir.  
Ça y était.   
Ma respiration se faisait chaotique, voire ne se faisait plus du tout. Je ne sentais plus l'air entrer. Pourquoi est ce que je ne le sentais que sortir ?!   
Mon corps tout entier tremblait et mes yeux se troublaient. Des larmes me brouillaient la vue et la seule chose qui me calmait, ou qui du moins empêchait mon état de s'aggraver, c'était que toi aussi tu avais peur. Je le voyais et c'était la première que je pouvais apercevoir cette partie de toi.   
Je n'avais cependant pas eu le temps de m'attarder sur cet état de fait. D'une part, parce que je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer et d'autre part parce que tu te dirigeais en courant vers la porte de la salle de maths. 

Ensuite, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'était passé. Je me souviens des gens autour de moi, d'un truc sur ma bouche et mon nez, et du calme qui revenait en moi, petit à petit. La terreur et la panique avaient laissé place à la fatigue et je m'étais endormi, au chaud, dans une sorte de cocon rassurant. 

Je me suis réveillé peu de temps après, toujours aussi bien, et pour une fois, totalement reposé. C'est fou ce qu'un amour vain peut vous pourrir la vie. Mais passons.  
Quand je t'ai reconnu -ton parfum était bien trop présent pour que ce ne soit pas toi-, j'ai gémi de honte. Parce que oui, c'était toi ! Forcement ! Qui d'autre de toutes façons.   
Cependant, une chose -entre autre- me préoccupait.   
Ma tête reposait sur quelque chose de chaud et de tambourinant. Mon corps était enserré dans le même étau rassurant que quand je me suis assoupi.   
Puis j'ai compris que j'étais couché sur ton torse, dans tes bras et, accessoirement, entre tes jambes. J'ai frémi et prié intérieurement pour que tu n’aies pas senti.  
Et t'as fini par poser la question, celle qu'il ne fallait pas poser.   
"Pourquoi ?" tu as murmuré.   
"Je ne sais pas"  
"C'est ma faute ?"   
J'aurais aimé te répondre que oui. Que oui, c'était de ta faute si j'avais mal, si je t'aimais, si je te désirais si fort que mon corps tout entier se crispait lorsque je pensais à toi.   
Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.   
Ça aurait été signer mon arrêt de mort. Tu m'aurais sûrement fui comme la peste de peur que je ne viole de nouveau ta bouche, ou plus encore. Tes amis m'auraient sans doute traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux gays imaginables.   
Alors j'ai juste nié d'un mouvement de tête.   
Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que j'aurais pu acquiescer. Peut être le tambour qui tapait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que s'égrainaient les minutes.   
Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant de sentir que tu tentais de garder une respiration calme et posée et d'entendre ton cœur battre plus fort. J'ai aimé imaginer que ce n'était pas le dégoût qui t'affolait comme ça, qu'en fait, c'était de m'avoir allongé sur toi. Je me sentais peut être un peu moins seul, un peu plus calme.   
Mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Parce que tu l'as dit. Tu as osé alors que je n'y étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas préparé. Tu aurais du me prévenir, me faire un quelconque signe avant-coureur.   
Mais non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Et le pire, c'est que les battements, désormais erratiques et presque affolés, me prouvaient, m'exposaient la vérité de tes paroles.

"Je t'aime. Depuis longtemps en fait. Tu crois que t'es le seul à ne pas pouvoir décrocher tes yeux de moi, comme les miens de toi ? Tu crois sûrement être le seul à ressentir ça ? Ce truc qui te broie la poitrine quand tu penses au corps de l'autre contre le tien ? Ben tu fais fausse route ! Tu te goures, et sur toute la ligne mon pote ! A force de te sentir me regarder, me bouffer du regard, de voir que tu ne faisais rien et que tu souffrais à cause de moi, je ne pouvais que tomber amoureux de toi ! Pauvre abruti ! Merde, qu'est ce que tu ne me fais pas dire ! Je suis censé aimer les filles avec leurs putains de formes gracieuses ! Et non, il a fallu que tu te pointes toi, et ton regard qui me consume de l'intérieur ! Ils me l'avaient dit que je finirais par me faire violer au détour d'un couloir. Ils me l'avaient tous dit. Qu'en maths, tes mains tremblaient sur tes genoux, que tout le temps, tes yeux me suivaient dans chacun de mes mouvements. Mais honnêtement, tu l'aurais cru si on t'avait dit que je frémis quand tu me fixes dans les vestiaires ou quand je vais au tableau ? Que quand tu rougis parce que nos regards se sont croisés un peu trop longtemps, moi, ma respiration se bloque et je n'entends même plus mes potes se marrer à coté de moi ?! Non, bien sûr ! Et ben si, figure toi que je frémis et gémis sur ton passage. Tout comme toi. Ah oui, et puisqu'on en est aux confidences, c'est outrageant et indécent les bruits que tu fais aux toilettes, après les cours ! Et arrête de pleurer. Je vais finir trempé, mon t-shirt va coller à ma peau et tu vas gémir et frissonner devant ma magnificence. Je serais alors dans l'obligation de te faire l'amour, et l'infirmerie, pour une folle nuit, ou journée plutôt, de débauche, c'est pas top !"

Malgré tout, mes larmes ont continué de couler. Pas que je voulais tremper ton haut, mater ton corps et que tu me fasses l'amour sur ce lit -quoique- mais tout simplement parce que tout ça était totalement irréel. Tu m'aimais. Toi. Toi, le mec que moi j'aimais et qui sentait divinement bon. C'était tout simplement hallucinant.   
Et pourtant, tes mains moites d'incertitude sur mes bras m'assuraient, avec tout le reste de ton corps, que tu ne mentais pas.  
A ce moment là, si j'avais pu verser encore plus de larmes, je l'aurais fait parce que je venais d'accepter, d'accepter ton amour pour moi, ton corps sous le mien, tes doigts enlacés aux miens et tes lèvres sur mon front.   
Je me sentais enfin bien, enfin plein, enfin serein. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la veille encore, je me morfondais sur un amour que je croyais impossible, alors que je rêvais de toi avec, sur et en moi.

Plus tard, tes amis étaient venus nous voir. En entrant dans la pièce, ils s'étaient écriés, faussement outrés "Oh mais merde la mecs ! Y'a des chambres pour ça !" Gêné, j'avais enfoui ma tête dans ton t-shirt -trempé- et tu avais caressé mes cheveux. Je connaissais à présent ton goût, ton toucher et ton odeur -celle là, mieux qu’avant-.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cet OVNI en une petite heure, d'une traite, en sortant du lycée, il y a dix ans. J'y ai mis mes tripes, mon cœur et mon âme, je m'en souviens encore. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !


End file.
